In the Hand of the Goddess
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: Even Goddesses need aid at times. . .Link, a wandering warrior with a dislike for women and with no purpose in life finds himself caught up in a battle for the heavens. He will have to join forces with Zelda, in an attempt to protect the land he loves.
1. Part One: Power

In The Hand of The Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ. If you thought I did, that would be pretty sad!

A/N: Hello!Yes, It's me again! I know, I haven't finished my other fics, but I will! I just wanted to get this started to get you all interested! I will be returning to Hylian Nights, and the Light of Hope soon, so look for them! As always, read and review! Thank you!

Part One: Power

From the tops of his fortress, he stared down at what compromised his world. Anger rippled through him at the sight, a barren, burning wasteland, nothing but sand as far as the eye could see, speckled with pathetic palm trees that offered little shade.

_Why_? He thought bitterly, turning his back on his realm, moving into the cool darkness of his chambers. _Why do the Goddesses curse me this way?_

"My Lord, the reports are good."

His golden eyes fell on the slender young woman who stood in the doorway, her hand resting on a curved sword at her waist. She was beautiful, in an exotic, wild way. Her own golden eyes stared back at him coolly, long red hair held back from her face. He chose not to respond, moving to the gilded chair that served as his throne. His fingers tapped on the gold, his face growing more thunderous by the minute.

"The people have begun the irrigation ditches, and some farmers are actually having successful crops." She noted that he wasn't paying attention and stopped. A frown flickered across her features, and she spoke again. "My Lord Ganondorf, we are thriving. What troubles you?"

His fist came down on the arm of his chair as he stood up abruptly, glaring at her. "What troubles me?" he sneered mockingly. "This wasteland that we live in, that is what bothers me Nabooru!"

Her light brown skin creased in anger, but she held it in check. He might have a horrible temper, but he was still King of the Gerudos, and that position demanded her respect. "We are doing better than we have for years," she replied evenly. "Does that not make you pleased? We have made use of this desert that the Goddesses gave us to live. Why are you dissatisfied?"

"Why am I dissatisfied?" he hissed, grabbing her arm in a bruising grip and hauling her over to the window. "Look! That is why I am dissatisfied!"

Nabooru winced in pain, raising her eyes to see what he wished of her. Her eyes turned to the east, where she could barely see the lush green fields of Hyrule, a place blessed with rich soil and good vegetation. It was far different from their world of sand and stone.

"Hyrule?" she inquired cautiously, wincing again as his grip tightened at her words. "I don't understand, my Lord."

Ganondorf pulled her away from the window, throwing her across the room. She hit the cold stonewall, grunting in pain. She wasn't badly hurt; she had sustained far worse injuries in her days, but that did not give him the right to treat her this way.

"You don't understand?" he growled, returning to his chair. "How can you not? Do you not see their lands? They are thriving with life! And what of ours? A desert filled with nothing but death."

Nabooru stared at her king in undisguised shock. "My Lord, that is not true!" she protested, propping herself up on her wrists to see him better. "Our lands are different, yes, but not filled with death. There is life here as well!"

Ganondorf seemed not to hear her, running his fingers through his thick red hair, golden eyes narrowed. "In the day, the wind brings burning heat, and at night, freezing temperatures. But the wind that blows across the green fields of Hyrule brings something other than suffering and ruin." His long fingers tightened into a fist. "Why do the Goddesses curse us?"

She gasped, pulling herself to her knees. What he said bordered on madness; he would bring the wrath of the Goddess down upon them! "My Lord, do not speak that way," Nabooru pled, bringing herself slowly to her feet. "We are not cursed! The Goddesses favor us, that is why we are doing better!"

Ganondorf had heard enough from her. "How could you know such a thing?" he spat. "Get out of my sight!"

Watching her bow and hurry away gave him some satisfaction, but it was short lived. With a growl, he rested his head in his hands, mind working furiously. So deep in thought he was that he barely took note of the scent that wafted past his nostrils, a sent of the exotic flowers that grew only within the deep oasis of the desert.

"She is right, you know."

His flaming head snapped up, staring in shock at the woman who stood where no one had been mere moments before. She was unnaturally tall and willowy, her eyes a brilliant gold, her own long locks as fiery red as his own. Her clothing was in Gerudo fashion, but she was no one that he had ever seen before, her white veil fluttering around her body in the breeze.

"Who are you?" he demanded, drawing his sword as he rose to face the woman. "These are my private chambers, get out!"

A mocking smile twitched the corners of the woman's bewitching face. She did not seem at all bothered by the fact that he was threatening her life; if anything, she seemed amused by it. "Ganondorf, I would expect you to give a better greeting to a visitor from the heavens."

His hand holding the sword came down slightly, putting together the pieces of the puzzle as he took in the sight of the woman and the golden aura that flickered to life around her. Ganondorf could almost feel the color draining from his face as he dropped to his knees, placing his fist over his heart as he bowed his head.

"My Lady Din. Forgive me, I never excepted to meet a Goddess in my own private rooms." He fought to keep his voice from trembling, feeling her eyes boring into him.

She stood over his bowed form, studying him in silence for a moment, then moved quietly to sit in another fine chair that was placed beside Ganondorf's own. There the Goddess picked up a bunch of sweet purple grapes, examining them before plucking one from the bunch and placing it in her mouth.

Ganondorf remained where he was, not daring to get up. He could feel sweat on his brow, feeling fear for the first time in his life. He knew that she had known what angry words he had spoken of her and her sisters only moments before, and did not wish to irk her further.

"My Lady, might I ask to what honor I owe this visit?"

Din picked up a silver goblet, taking a drink of the rich scarlet wine that came from his own private stores, ignoring him for the moment. Placing the goblet down, she turned her golden gaze onto him.

"I am not well pleased with you at this time," she stated at last, looking at him coolly. "You do not seem satisfied with what the Goddesses have bestowed upon you."

He swallowed hard, looking at her cautiously. "With all do respect, my Lady, I am not."

Din raised an elegantly arched eyebrow. "And why is that?" She made a sweeping motion with her hand, indicating his room. "You have food, drink, wealth, and a kingdom to rule as your own, a kingdom that is rising to become a new power. Does that not please you?"

Before he could judge the wisdom of his words, they had escaped his mouth furiously. "A kingdom that can barely make ends meet! A kingdom that lies in a wasteland! What kind of kingdom is this? Hyrule has far better!"

Ganondorf immediately regretted his words, fearing the Goddess would strike him down now. But instead, she laughed, a soft, musical sound.

"So, that is how you see the gifts the Goddesses have given you." Din rose in a smooth, effortless motion. "Yet, you seem to be the only one who is not content. Your people seem happy enough, why can you not do the same?"

She did not seem to require an answer, moving to gaze out upon the Gerudo who worked below. Ganondorf rose to his feet slowly, but did not dare move any further. He was becoming suspicious, waiting in silence for her to continue.

At last she turned back to face him, a few red strands of her hair blowing in the wind. "You have rejected the gifts of the Goddesses and cursed us, but I shall give you one last chance to make amends."

Amends? Anger began to rise within him once more. Who were the Goddesses to toy with his life and his fate? He despised feeling used by anyone, and that was how he felt now: used.

"Amends, Lady Din?"

She nodded, folding her arms in her thin, white silk veil that shrouded her slender body. "You have been my Chosen for many years, so I feel that it is only fair to give you one last opportunity." Her golden eyes flickered closed for a moment, then reopened to fix on his. "Take back your words and apologize to the Goddesses. If you do so, I will give you another chance. If you fail to do so, my favor will turn from you and I shall find another to be my Chosen."

It was so easy. Just say what she wanted and bask in the approval of the Goddesses once more. Take back his mockery of the Golden Ladies and receive their blessings and favor. Ganondorf could not do it.

"My Lady," he said coldly, almost not believing his own foolishness, "I will not. You have cursed me to be a ruler of a dead world, and I will have no more of it." He could feel his body quaking, but refused to back down now. "I will make Hyrule my kingdom, and punish those who dwell there. I will control the living lands, and be ruler of al the world."

Din did not respond, did not seem surprised by his words. "Once you set foot on this path, there shall be no turning back," she said simply. "The Gerudo will not suffer, only you."

Ganondorf drew himself up sharply, feeling rage for this being who thought she could wield him like her own little puppet. "I will not be your tool! I will surpass you," he spat, becoming more and more irrational with every word. "I will rule not only Hyrule, but the entire world! I will claim the power of the Gods for myself!"

Din's blazing eyes pierced his own, and for a moment, Ganondorf felt that he could not breath. It was as if a clamp was tightening slowly about his throat, cutting off his vital air supply. He gasped and chocked, falling to his knees before her, trying vainly to breath. In that instant, he was sure he would die.

"The favor of the Goddesses will turn from you," came her soft, authoritative voice. "You are no longer my Chosen."

"I care not!" he managed to spit out, though his entire body was bathed in sweat and shaking with unsuppressed fear.

"Then so be it."

Ganondorf gasped as the pressure on his throat eased, and he found he could lift his head again. Din was gone, leaving behind nothing except her scent on the breeze. The Gerudo King of Thieves clambered slowly to his feet, wrapping his black cloak tightly about his lean, fit body.

Despite his tremors, he found his anger mounting once more. He hated the fact that he had been helpless to stop her, helpless at a woman's feet! It would not happen again, he swore to himself. A king would not bow to a woman no matter if she be a goddess, simple farm girl, or a mortal Princess, he would not!

_Very well then Goddesses, I will play your games! We shall see who's will is stronger!_ He raged inwardly, leaning against the railing of his porch as he glared eastward to the emerald land of Hyrule. _We shall see!_


	2. Part Two: Courage

In The Hand of the Goddess

Disclaimer: Sigh, it gets really depressing writing this. . . I don't own LoZ.

A/N: Thanks very much to those of you who reviewed! It makes me oh so happy! I know I'm falling behind on my other Zelda fics, but I WILL finish them, I swear it on my life! Thank you all so very much again, and please enjoy!

Part Two: Courage

Rain poured from the sky in sheets, soaking the land of Hyrule. It was life giving, bringing a rebirth to the green and growing things of the world. Overhead, the heavens rumbled with thunder, a sure sign of troubles to come.

But the young wanderer who rode on his faithful horse through the deepest part of the Kokiri Forest was not thinking of omens or troubling times, merely of finding some place to get out of the rain. His fire colored mare had the same thoughts, though her ears twitched uneasily at the sound of the thunder.

The young man patted her neck soothingly, running his fingers through her sopping mane. "C'mon Epona, not much further. There's a place up ahead where we can rest."

She snorted, shaking her wet forelock, but plodded ahead in the direction he guided her, eager to rest. He dismounted after several more moments, leading her on foot into the shelter of several ancient pines. Once she was securely tied up, he took his saddlebags down, removed her saddle, and began to rub her down. She whickered in contentment, butting his chest with her velvety nose in a gesture of affection.

A smile flickered over Link's face, scratching between her eyes gently. "That's my girl," he praised with another grin that caused his sky blue eyes to glitter. "Feel better now, do you?" He laughed out loud when she snorted and nuzzled him again before beginning to graze.

Now that Epona was taken care of, he turned to his own needs, starting a small fire. He pulled off his sodden green cloak, propping it up to dry by the dancing flames. Beneath, he wore a forest green tunic with a hat to match, cream-colored breeches, and sturdy leather boots.

Flicking back some stray strands of gold hair, he began rummaging in his bag, pulling out a water skin, a bundle of dried meat, and a small bunch of grapes. Link sat down on a log by the dancing flames to warm himself, munching on his meal as he contemplated things known only to himself.

A pained look came into his eyes, hearing the echo of words in his mind. _"He's not one of us!" "He doesn't belong here!"_ Link's hands tightened, forcing the emotions away once more, trying to turn his thoughts to more pleasant things.

He vaguely registered that the storm continued outside, too lost in his musings to take much note of anything. Even so, the young wanderer had extremely good hearing, and should have detected his visitor long before they moved from the outskirts of the night into the pool of firelight.

He was on his feet at once, yanking his sword from its sheath as he glared at the cloaked figure that had not moved any closer.

"I don't like being snuck up on!" he snapped, his azure eyes narrowed angrily. "Especially by strangers who don't dare show their faces!"

A musical laugh came from the person, soft and gentle. "Forgive me young traveler, I did not mean to startle you. I saw your fire and hoped that you would allow me to get warm before I continue on my own business."

It was a woman who stood there, a revelation that startled him considerably. Few women traveled in these days, and even fewer came through the Kokiri Forest. She would have to be a skilled tracker or warrior though, to wander about in these days, if not a capable sorceress. Despite the fright she had given him, he sensed no ill will or other evil intentions from her. He decided that there was no reason to turn her away and relaxed his posture slightly, yet remained on his guard.

Link slid his sword back into its sheath, gesturing to a stump that was positioned close to his log near the fire. "You are welcome," he told her, holding back a faint trace of irritation that crept into his voice. No one had ever come so close without him noticing, and it made him slightly suspicious.

The woman glided silently across the clearing, making no noise as she sat gracefully on the tree stump, almost as if it were a throne. An awkward silence hung between them, the young traveler at a loss of what to say to his guest. He had not met many women in his days, and was not quite sure how to treat her, but she didn't seem offended, so he assumed that his behavior was acceptable.

She held her hands out towards the dancing flames, appearing absorbed in warming herself. Link, always liking something to do, pulled out on of his daggers and began to sharpen it, aware of her eyes on him the entire time. She seemed content to do so, not seeming to mind the uncomfortable silence that settled over them.

At last he couldn't take it anymore and looked up at her. "What brings you to the Forest?" he inquired at last, his eyes trying to probe the shadows that concealed her features, knowing that if he did it would reveal something about the character of the strange woman.

For a moment, the woman did not answer, and he grew impatient. Then her slender hands emerged from the folds of her black cloak, drawing back the cowl to reveal brilliant emerald eyes that pierced his own, holding him motionless in her gaze. "I've been looking for you, young Link."

His eyes widened with shock, breath catching in his throat, causing him to give a strangled croak. She smiled in amusement, cocking her head slightly to the side, causing her long shimmering forest green hair to fall across her shoulders. _It can't be!_ Link's numb mind screamed, but at the same time he knew the truth as he saw the light in her eyes and the sparkling golden aura about her. There could be no mistaking her.

Finding that he could move once more, the young man leapt to his feet, gawking at her, speechless. "You-you-"

She laughed out loud, rising to stand before him. Her outfit was a gown that flashed all different colors of green, light summer sandals on her feet. She was tall for a woman, able to look him directly in the eyes, which she did. "This reaction is classic," she teased merrily. "I wasn't expecting it from someone like you though."

Closing his mouth, he managed to recover some of his wits and dropped to his knees before her. "Lady Farore," he whispered, shock still coursing through his body.

A Goddess! The Goddess of Courage, the Emerald Lady that the young Forest Children paid homage to! The Goddess who created all life was standing right here before him! Him! She had come to see him, Link, a homeless, common blood wanderer with no past and not much of a future. He was completely overcome by this turn of events.

Farore reached for his hands, tugging him to his feet. "Now, there's no need to remain on the ground all night," she admonished, a tiny grin twitching her lips. "Besides, I have things I need to discuss with you."

"With me?" he repeated blankly. "You want to speak with me? Are you sure it's me you wish to talk to? My Lady-why would you-"

She waved a hand impatiently as she returned to her stump. "So many questions! Mortals always ask too many questions. Pick one at a time."

He managed to find his seat once more, mind reeling. A Goddess was sitting on a tree stump! "Lady Farore, why would you want to speak to me?"

Farore pursed her lips, looking thoughtful. "That's a complicated question," she replied slowly, tapping a slender finger against her chin. "You don't waste any time getting right to the heart of the matter, do you?" She laughed suddenly, with childlike merriment. "That's why I like you! Direct!"

"Thank you. . . I think," Link replied hesitantly. "Is that why you're here? Because you like me?"

"Partially," the Goddess responded cheerfully. "I suppose that's how this began, because I like you." She got up suddenly, coming to sit beside him on the log. "You see, we Goddesses all have favorites. These 'favorites' of ours we refer to as our Chosen. As our Chosen, these mortals are favored and guided with a purpose. And," Farore declared, grinning widely, "you are my Chosen."

He wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. "Me?"

"That's right! You are my Chosen, Link!" Farore beamed widely at him. "I know, this must be overwhelming and unbelievable, but I assure you I'm not playing games with you."

"Forgive me- I don't mean to offend you or anything," Link said awkwardly, unable to grasp that he was favored of a Goddess. "It's just a little odd to hear."

"I suppose I can understand that," she replied merrily. "After all, we don't always come to visit our Chosen."

"Why have you come to visit me?"

Farore paused, closing her eyes as she tilted her face heavenward. Her hair brushed against Link's cheek, and he caught a whiff of pine, honeysuckle, and fresh air. "For seventeen years now, I have watched you. You're a good, talented young man, but you lack direction. I've seen you wander aimlessly for years, putting all your abilities to waste." She held up his hand at his protest, shaking her head. "Just listen. I've decided that I want you to help me in some rather important matters."

Instantly he felt a flicker of what was really going on, his sapphire eyes narrowing. "What kind of matters?"

The Goddess looked him directly in the eyes. "Matters that effect the entire world. As I told you, each of us three Goddesses have a Chosen. You are mine, Nayru's is a young lady who lives in Hyrule, and Din's was a Gerudo man named Ganondorf."

"Was?" Link cut in sharply.

She nodded gravely. "Was. About three months ago, Din went to pay him a visit, knowing that he had grown discontented and greedy with his position as her Chosen. When Ganondorf insulted us, she went to him. She offered him a second change, to be content with what he had been given and to apologize to us. He refused."

Link winced, knowing that the Gerudo man had made a major mistake. "What does this have to do with me?"

The Goddess became more somber, emerald eyes glittering. "After refusing to bend to my sister's request, Ganondorf swore that he would take over the land of Hyrule, and find a way to surpass the Goddesses. That was three months ago. He has already embarked on his evil path, and nothing can stop him. He seeks a way to gain enough power to destroy my sisters and I, but there is something else standing in his way. My sister's Chosen is his next target. Link, this is where I turn to you."

He immediately withdrew, putting more space between himself and Farore. "My Lady, I mean no disrespect, but I would rather stay out of conflicts such as these, if you don't mind."

She nodded calmly, not seeming troubled by his refusal. "I understand, but it is not for myself that I ask, but for the young girl who's life is in danger. Are you not more wiling to help now that you know that it is a girl who needs your protection?"

His brow furrowed, sapphire eyes narrowing. "As a matter of fact, no. This girl, whoever she is, is probably another defenseless damsel in distress, and I have no interest in playing hero for some woman!"

Farore raised her eyebrows silently at his outburst. Link had the grace to blush, realizing that he was talking to a woman who certainly was no damsel in distress, but she certainly needed his assistance.

"Link, you will have an interest in protecting this young girl," she stated quietly. "The future of the entire world depends on it."

Knowing he would probably regret asking later, Link at last spoke. "Who is this girl you want me to protect?"

A smile crept over the Goddess's face as she leaned close to explain.

_Does the walker choose the path, or does the path choose the walker?_

_Lirael, by Garth Nix_


	3. Part Three: Wisdom

In The Hand of the Goddess

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda

A/N:Thanks very much to all of you out there with your kind reviews! And yes, I have to admit that I did get some inspiration from Tamora Pierce, but this won't be like the book that happens to have the same title. Do you guys like quotes or song lyrics posted in fics? If you do, then I'll do it again, because there are so many I have that would work well with this fic, so please let me know. Also, for you Zelda freaks out there, I'm collecting info about the storylines of the Zelda games for a future fic that I'm thinking of writing, so if you know a lot about it or have a good site, please let me know. Thanks very much!

Part Three: Wisdom

Only the rumble of thunder that seemed to shake the very foundations of the building broke the sacred silence within the snowy marble chamber, causing the figure in the center of the room to pause. For a moment, the cloaked personage did not stir, not even when lighting flared across the sky outside. It flooded the magnificent building with light, however it could not illuminate the entire area, failing to penetrate the high vaulted ceiling that remained in inky blackness.

Sapphire eyes blinked slowly as the young woman drew back the hood of her cowl, giving herself a moment as thunder crashed yet again. She closed her brilliant eyes briefly, sighing gently. Slowly she made her way down the middle of the chamber, her footsteps echoing softly as she went.

As she walked, Zelda again wondered what she was doing here in the Temple of Time, this sacred place. No one, not even the royal family of Hyrule often came to this holy building. Yet desperate times called for desperate measures. She felt lost, scared, and in need of guidance. As she approached the alter before the Door of Time, she reminded herself that it was here that the Goddesses were most likely to hear her prayers.

When she finally reached the alter, she dropped to her knees, clasping her hands together. The young woman bowed her head, causing her golden locks to fall around her face like a waterfall. For a moment, there was simply the sound of her rapid breathing and her pounding heart, before the girl dared to speak.

"Oh Goddesses, I beg of you to listen to my words," Zelda began, her voice low, yet clearly audible through the hall. "You chose me to be born into this royal house, to be a leader over my people, but I feel lost." She hesitated, gathering her courage before continuing. "What would you have me do? You well know the troubles of the lands, better even than I do, so you know why I have come, why I beseech you to give me direction, to tell me what I should do for my people."

The Princess sighed deeply. "Please, guide Hyrule to a better destiny than that which I have foreseen."

She drew the symbol of the Triforce in the air above the alter with her slender fingers, rising slowly to her feet. An icy breeze blew against the back of her neck, and the girl turned, startled to find that one of the great wooden doors of the temple stood open, a cloaked person entering the hall.

For a moment, a surge of panic raced through Zelda as she watched the new arrival close the door, cutting off the chilly air current. Rarely did anyone come here to the Temple; perhaps it was someone seeking to kidnap her. She banished that thought almost immediately though, for the Temple of Time was hallowed ground. The Goddesses would allow no bloodshed or ill behaviors of any kind to happen within.

Telling herself that it was silly to be afraid of a fellow worshiper of the Goddesses, she began towards the doors, ready to leave. If her father were to discover that she had left the Castle again she would be in serious trouble.

The cloaked figure had begun to walk forward, meeting Zelda half way. As the girl was about to pass, the other spoke.

"Greetings, Princess of Hyrule." A curtsy was swept, proving that it was a woman who spoke, startling the young Princess.

"Greetings," Zelda replied, catching the smell of the sea, fresh rain, and wildflowers. "Forgive me for being abrupt, but I must leave." She started to move, but the woman's voice caused her to pause again.

"Your Highness, might I inquire as to why you have come here?"

Zelda was taken aback by the question, but saw no reason not to answer. "To pray to the Goddesses. I seek their wisdom, but they do not respond. I fear that perhaps I have done something to offend them, that they have turned their favor from Hyrule and that is why they do not answer my prayers."

The stranger turned her head towards the girl; her features reveled to the young Princess. "The Goddesses always answer, just not the way you might expect, Zelda of Hyrule."

A gasp escaped the young Princess's lips, frozen in shock as the slender, willowy woman removed her hood, causing her shimmering midnight blue hair to fall in waves down her back. She smiled at the shock in Zelda's expression, her lovely sea blue eyes shining with laughter. A golden aura blanketed her like a shroud, her dress of pale azure silk rustling softly as she dropped the cloak.

"My Lady Nayru," Zelda managed to whisper, dropping into a low curtsy, her knees trembling. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined that one of the great Goddesses would ever appear to her! "Please, forgive me my Lady. I did not mean to disrespect you-"

Nayru took hold of the girl's wrists, pulling her upright, her eyes sad but kind. "There is not need to be so afraid," she said gently. "I do not blame you for thinking we have deserted you. It has been a trying three months, has it not Princess?" She sighed and shook her head. "Tell me about your dreams."

Zelda hesitated, her eyes still uncertain. "They are always the same, my Lady. First comes the evil shadow, threatening to consume all. In the very heart of it, I see the form of a tall man, and in his mind is the image of the Triforce. Then comes a horrible battle between Gods, the Realm of the Gods merging with that of the mortal world. It has been the same for months."

The Goddess nodded absently, not seeming at all surprised by what she was hearing. "You know your dreams are prophecies, do you not Zelda?"

She managed to bob her head in acknowledgement. "Yes, I do. But I do not always interpret them correctly." The Princess watched as Nayru walked across the room, motioning for the girl to follow. The Goddess stopped before the alter, reading out loud the familiar inscription.

"Ye who owns three Spiritual Stones, stand here with the Ocarina of Time and Play the Song of Time." She sighed yet again, shaking her head. "I had hoped that it would never be needed."

"What would never be needed?" Zelda asked, perplexed.

Nayru shook her head. "It isn't important right now Zelda. What matters is that I have need of you."

"Need of me?" the girl repeated blankly. "My Lady, forgive me, but I am just a girl, one who happens to be next in line for the throne. I don't know if there is anything I could do for you."

"I will be the judge of that," the woman assured her with a smile. "After all, you are my Chosen."

"Me?" For a moment, Zelda did not sound like the dignified young Princess that she was, only a teenage girl who was just as unsure of herself as others her age. "Why me?"

"For reasons of my own," Nayru replied, her eyes riveted on the Door of Time before them. "Normally we do not descend to earth, not even to visit our Chosen, but times change. Even the Goddesses need aid at times." She gave Zelda a wry smile. "Once more the Goddesses walk among mortals, as they did in the days of old."

Zelda shivered, remembering the old myths. "The days when the Evil King ruled, the one who had fallen from grace and desired to surpass even those who had created him. That was the time that you and your sisters visited the land of Hyrule. The days that are known as the Years of Shadow and Flame for the Hylians."

"You know your history well Princess," Nayru praised softly. "Do you remember what happened to end those years of suffering and ruin?"

She hesitated, thinking back on her lessons as a small child. "I believe it was the daughter of my great-great-great grandfather, Zelda the Wise, along with her companion, a stranger no one ever knew, who over threw him. Legends claimed that they were favored of the Gods, and it was this privilege that allowed them to defeat the King of Evil. After the Years of Shadow and Flame, my ancestor unified the kingdom once more. All Hylians still remember those dark times, still fear the rise of that shadow from the west."

"So it was." Nayru turned to face the young heir to the Hylian throne, her face grave. "And so it will be again."

The color drained from Zelda's face, and she felt as though an icy madness was threatening to consume her. "No. It cannot be. I won't allow it to happen!"

"Things are already set in motion that cannot be stopped," the Goddess stated quietly. "Yet, two could once again defy the evil one, could once again defend the Land of Hyrule. Two who are descended from the same bloodline are the only ones who even have a hope of doing so."

Zelda immediately understood what Nayru was saying to her. "I am one of those two, am I not? It was Zelda the XVI, from whose line I am the twentieth of that name, who defeated the Evil King. That is why you need me."

Nayru nodded solemnly. "I am afraid so. You are the last of her line, besides your Father, and he is too ill to be of any use."

She felt trapped, trapped by the obligation that Nayru had placed upon her frail shoulders. She didn't want to be in any danger, but who would? History was repeating itself, and it had her right in the middle of it. Zelda lowered her head, fighting back anger and sadness, before lifting her head to gaze at the Goddess.

"What is it you want me to do, Lady Nayru?" the Princess whispered, her regal air in place once more, a shield that helped her keep her composure.

"For right now, nothing," she answered, turning to walk alongside the Princess back towards the doors. "We will see each other again, and I will give you better instructions then. For now, it will be up to you to protect your people, and the Ocarina of Time. No matter what, do not allow that sacred instrument to fall into the wrong hands. Do you understand?"

Zelda nodded, biting her lip. She desperately wanted more information, but knew better to press a Goddess when she did not want to say anything more. "Yes, lady Nayru."

The Goddess took her by the shoulders, her fathomless eyes holding her in place. For a moment, Zelda felt as if her entire self was laid bare to Nayru, as if the Goddess could see into her very soul.

"My Chosen, the one who can help you will come soon. You will know him because he will swear in the name of the Goddesses. Trust him child." Nayru leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead. "May peaceful waters find you, my Chosen, Zelda of Hyrule." Nayru smiled gently, then without warning, she vanished.

Zelda gasped sharply, staring at the place where the Goddess had been. Glancing upward, she saw another flash of lightning and heard the thunder rumbling through the air. The Princess knew that it was a sign of dark times to come.


	4. Part Four: Assassins

In the Hand of the Goddess

Disclaimer: Don't own LoZ

A/N: Yay! Thank you all so much for reviewing! I'm glad you all like this story so much, and reviews definitely encourages me to keep writing! To answer a question, yes, I did get the name for this fic from the second Lioness Quartet book. It just seemed to fit for what I had in mind. As for what happened between the Princess and the Hero in the past, I'm afraid I can't answer that question yet! I will eventually, but I want some things to be a surprise! So, please read and review!

Part Four: Assassins

You are quiet Zelda. Does something trouble you?

The Princess was started from her musings, turning from the dark carriage window to look at Impa, her attendant. No, nothing Impa.

A slight frown creased the smooth skin of Impa's face, her crimson eyes narrowing. Usually you chatter endlessly without pause. You have said hardly anything ever since we departed from Zora's Domain.

The golden haired young woman straightened in her seat with a sigh. Just worried Impa. You heard what King Zora said about the poison in the spring and the monsters that have become more numerous. It's troubling.

Impa nodded silently, casting a glance outside at the soldiers who rode beside the carriage, the Royal Guard who were escorting the Princess back from her business in the Zora's Realm. That it is Zelda. What do you plan to do about it?

She shrugged, her eyes seeming far away. I have already done something, haven't I? I cleaned the spring water of the poison, and I plan to send soldiers to deal with the monsters. There is little else I can do at this point.

Inwardly though, Zelda wasn't sure if she was doing all that she could. The Goddess's words still lingered in her mind, the tone whispering of urgency and need. Her eyes closed briefly, wishing she could have a bit of peace. She didn't want to go home, not wanting to have to deal with her Father's visitor again. He was an irritating man, but it was more than him simply annoying her. Zelda couldn't help but shiver at the memory of the way he had looked at her, with such hate in his gaze, though it had gone as quickly as it had come.

Suddenly the carriage swayed to a stop, causing the young Princess to start out of her reminiscing. What is it Impa?

The white haired woman was staring out into the darkness, her lean body suddenly going tense. Without warning, she pushed Zelda down onto the floor, shielding the Princess's body with her own. An arrow whistled through the window, striking the side of the carriage where Zelda had been sitting only moments before.

Impa spat in a low growl. Stay here Princess!

She did as she was told, feeling Impa vault out of the carriage and into the night. There were shouts and screams, the sounds of swords clashing and battle. Zelda pressed herself tighter against the floor, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, body curling into a ball. She hated feeling helpless, but on diplomatic dealings, she was not allowed to carry weapons of her own, being forced to rely on her guards for protection.

Her head snapped up though when the door opened, revealing a man wearing in dark clothing and a scarf tied over his face. Tapping into her powers, Zelda read his aura. It was gray, revealing one who changed sides constantly and was loyal to no one. There were faint traces of dark red, the color of heart's blood, revealing that he had killed. She knew at once that he was an assassin.

He reached for her, grabbing the girl by her wrist and dragging her from the carriage without any hesitation. Zelda struggled as he propelled her along, screaming frantically as she tried to kick at her captor. He grunted, but did not release her. _Of all the times to be without my dagger!_ She raged inwardly, continuing to scream as loud as she could. Yet in all the chaos, no one seemed to realize that the very person they were trying to protect was being carried off.

Twisting, Zelda managed to kick the man hard in the shins. The assassin fell to his knees, his grip loosening on her. She shoved hard, causing him to fall over in the mud. The Princess didn't waste anytime; she picked up her skirts and ran.

She didn't have any idea where she was going, but did not dare to stop to get her bearings. The girl plunged through bushes and trees, feeling branches tearing at her hair and gown, slipping and sliding through the mud.

A hand gripped her arm, causing her to scream shrilly again. In an instant, she was yanked backwards into a bone-crushing grip, a hand clamped over her mouth and another wrapped around her waist.

Immediately the Princess began to fight, straining and squirming as hard as she could. It did nothing to free herself, the iron hold never wavering.

Hold still, I'm not going to hurt you, a low voice whispered gruffly in her ear. She wasn't convinced, however, still doing her best to escape. By the Goddesses! Calm down! the man exclaimed in a low mutter. I'm trying to help you, not hurt you!

Zelda stiffened, Nayru's words streaming through her mind once more. _My Chosen, the one who can help you will come soon. You will know him because he will swear in the name of the Goddesses. Trust him child._ Despite her misgivings and instincts that were screaming at her to use her magic on him, Zelda knew the Goddess would not lead her astray. Her body went limp, and she felt the one behind her loose his tension as well.

If you promise not to scream, I'll let you go. His voice was barely audible, though she could feel his lips brushing against her ear.

She managed a nod, and the large gloved hand over her mouth lowered, coming to rest on her shoulder. Did Nayru send you? she inquired in a trembling voice.

Shhh! Later! he hissed quietly. Can't you hear them?

Zelda strained her hearing, but did not hear anything out of the ordinary except for the sounds of battle far in the distance. She shook her head silently in response to the stranger's question.

Someone's still out here following you, he whispered softly. His grip about her waist loosened, until she could no longer feel the warmth of his body behind hers. Don't move.

Then came the faint sound of scraping metal, and silence. For several heartbeats, there was no stirring within the glade. Zelda jerked her head upright, hearing a twig snap. Her strange rescuer moved from behind her, as fluid and silent as a shadow, and just as deadly. Her sapphire eyes saw the black clothed figure a second before the mysterious man intercepted him. There was a cry of shock, but it was quickly muffled, followed by a flash of silver, then silence.

Zelda suppressed a gasp, stunned. She'd never seen anyone move so quickly! Are-are you hurt? she ventured timidly, taking a step toward the tall stranger who hadn't moved.

There was a low chuckle. Are you normally worried about strangers whose names you don't know?

She stiffened, offended by his mocking tone. You did just save my life, unless I am much mistaken, she responded coolly. And you won't be a stranger as soon as you give me your name.

He laughed once more, and she saw again a gleam of silver as he sheathed his sword. My name is Link.

A shiver of familiarity raced through her at the sound of his name, as though she had heard it somewhere before, but she cast it aside, focusing on what was important. Well now Link, you are no longer a stranger, the Princess replied, feeling slightly more at ease. I am Zelda-Princess of Hyrule, I know, he finished quietly.

Though she could not see him in the thick stifling blackness if the night, the Princess could see his aura as clearly as the sun. It was a clean, cream color, revealing a pure, good heart. Zelda could also see the same blood colored sparks she had seen in the assassin, revealing that he too had killed, but in relation to his pure heart, he was not one who enjoyed taking another's life. Delving deeper with her mind, there was also a crisp, emerald green, which she took to mean that he had journeyed from the Kokiri Forest. All in all, Zelda was certain that this man was not one who would hurt her.

The silence in the clearing had stretched on awkwardly, and she scrambled for something to say. Zelda swallowed, shivering slightly from the cold wind. Then the Goddesses did send you.So it would seem. Link seemed to glance around, then took her elbow, tugging her to follow him. Princess now isn't the time to discuss this. Your guards will be worried, unless I am much mistaken.

Instantly Zelda gasped. Oh yes! You're quite right! I need to get back!

He didn't respond, simply continued walking. She had no choice by to follow, relying on him to guide her. The girl wasn't sure how he knew which way he was going through the rain and inky night, but figured he had some way of telling.

Link glanced back at the Princess, making sure she was keeping up with him. When Farore had told him that it was Princess Zelda of Hyrule that he was expected to protect, Link had almost gone back on his word to help. Regular women were bad enough to deal with, but a Princess would be ten times worse he was certain. The young warrior was convinced she would be nothing but a spoiled brat who couldn't do anything for herself, one he would be stuck with for who knew how long.

The girl stumbled, and he took her hand, helping her stay upright. Up ahead, he could see fire and hear worried voices. Sighing inwardly, Link prepared himself for the worse as they moved nearer to the group of soldiers. Zelda's head came up, blinking rain from her eyes as she caught sight of a familiar figure.

Zelda ran forward eagerly, caught up in a hug from her strong attendant, breathing a sigh of relief that her old friend was safe. She saw the light of torches as the guards moved closer.

Seize him!

Zelda whirled from Impa with a gasp to see that the Royal Guard had circled the strange man, swords drawn. He too had his sword ready, bracing himself to fight. She gasped, certain that the Goddesses would not take it kindly if their messenger was killed. A poor way to thank him after he had saved her life.

Zelda threw herself in front of Link, shielding him from the soldiers. Put down your swords! The leader of the Royal Guard hesitated, looking at the slender girl doubtfully. What are you doing? Move aside.I will not! she snapped angrily. He isn't an assassin, he saved my life! Zelda looked around at the guards who had not budged an inch and began to bristle. Is this how you thank someone who has saved your Princess? Put those swords away!

None of the soldiers had moved, their blades still pointed at the silent young man who had not uttered a word. They looked to the Princess's attendant, waiting for Impa's word.

The Shiekah woman seemed at a loss for words, crimson eyes narrowed as she took in Link before looking uncertainly at her charge. Zelda- Are you certain?

The young woman's eyes blazed dangerously. Of course I am certain! Zelda whirled on the soldiers, her body taunt. I am your Princess, am I not? Put down your weapons!

As the soldiers reluctantly lowered their blades, Link couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in admiration at the Princess's authoritative behavior. Spoiled she might be, but she certainly knew how to take charge and make people pay attention to her.

In the brighter light, he could now see the famous Princess of Hyrule more clearly for the first time. Link blinked, feeling the breath catch surprisingly in his throat as she turned to look at him, tilting her face up to gaze at him. Though bedraggled and streaked with mud, Princess Zelda was surprisingly enchanting, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. She brushed a strand of wet gold hair back from her pale heart shaped face, sapphire eyes nervous and uncertain as she met his gaze. _The tales of her beauty haven't been exaggerated_, Link admitted grudgingly, unable to drag his eyes away from her. He shook himself mentally; attractive though she may be, she was still a spoiled Princess.

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief when the Royal Guard stood down at last, returning their weapons to their sheaths. Ignoring Impa's questioning look, she turned to her rescuer, seeing him properly for the first time. The girl found herself looking up, finding that he was taller her by a good five inches at least. Not only that, he was lean and fit, proving that he was someone who was used to taking care of himself. His dark green Kokiri tunic confirmed what she had discovered in his aura, that he was indeed from the Forest. His hair was blond, piercing eyes a bright sky blue as they met her own, causing her mouth to feel strangely dry.

She blushed, realizing she had been caught staring and quickly dropped her gaze. Aware of the uncomfortable silence, she turned to the Royal Guard once more. Is the carriage still in one piece?Yes your Highness, the head soldier answered, still eyeing Link warily. Shall we be going again?Yes of course. Zelda looked up at Link, asking silently if he was coming with her.

He gave her a slight nod, and kept close to her as they made their way back to the carriage. Impa seemed about to speak, but then seemed to think better of it, following behind her Princess silently. Link could feel her eyes on his back as he walked, and knew that she would not hesitate to kill him if she thought he was a danger to the Princess in anyway. The thought made him uneasy, not liking having to drop his guard and trust his life in the hands of a Princess, but he had sworn to Farore that he would do what she had asked, and do it he would.

Zelda gave a sigh of contentment when she was settled once more in the carriage, her body aching from her flight through the night. She looked down at her pale yellow gown and groaned softly, seeking the mud and tears that now marred it. At least it wasn't one of my favorites, the Princess reasoned. Her face burned, realizing what a sight she must be, trying to avoid glancing at the young man as she attempted to smooth her hair and wipe away some of the mud.

Link climbed in next, sitting across from her, looking a bit awkward. Impa was next, seating herself beside Zelda, and giving the order for them to be going again. An uncomfortable silence lingered around them, only Impa looking directly at anyone.

Shifting uneasily, Link was aware of the Sheikah woman staring at him. Though he was certain Farore and Zelda wouldn't approve of him challenging the caretaker of the Princess, he finally turned his head from the window, meeting her crimson eyes with his deep blue ones. For a moment, the two stared at each other, locked in a silent battle of wills.

Zelda glanced over, sensing what was going on. She glanced nervously from her attendant to the young warrior, biting her lip. The girl wasn't sure if she should interfere or not, but before she could say anything, both looked over at her at the same time. She blinked at them uncomfortably, glancing at Impa tentatively, then at Link. Quickly she looked away, deciding to leave them to sort out their differences in a nonviolent way.

It was safe to say that all three of them were quite glad when the carriage pulled in front of the Castle, the journey at an end finally. When Zelda accepted the footman's hand as he helped her out, she felt a smile flicker over her face at the familiar sight of home. Despite the unpleasant visitors that were staying here, she was filled with joy at being back.

It is good to see you home Princess, the footman said earnestly, and was ecstatic when she gave him a beaming smile in answer.

Link raised his eyebrows at the expression on the servant's face, puzzled. _What is it about this woman that people seem to love? Don't they care that she's a spoiled girl who gets whatever her heart desires?_ Once more he felt the woman named Impa practically breathing down his neck, causing him to feel short tempered and irritable. On any normal occasion, Link wouldn't have hesitated to challenge her, but seeing as he was supposed to be behaving himself he could not.

Impa, will you please escort my guest to the room on the third floor, please? Zelda was saying, dragging Link's attention back to her.

Of course Milady, the attendant responded, turning to Link who was staring at the Princess with a frustrated look in his eyes.

He opened his mouth to protest, but at once she glanced at him, their eyes locking. _Not now!_ Link took a step back, his mouth falling open as the girl's melodic voice sounded in the chambers of his mind. _Please, you must understand that we are not safe to speak freely, not even here. I will come and speak with you later tonight, so please go with Impa. _The young woman's eyes that gazed at him were pleading as she talked easily with some of the servants who were inquiring as to her health.

Though he could not comprehend how Zelda had managed to speak with him mentally, Link knew she was right. He bowed politely to her, before turning to the Sheikah woman who was looking impatient.

She pivoted without a word, walking through the great mahogany doors that lead into Hyrule Castle with Link on her heels. He was momentarily stunned, staring up at the magnificent gilded hall. Never before had he seen anything so fine in his entire life! The stonework and marble floor in this place alone would have cost enough rupees to feed five peasant families for two years! Shaking himself, Link hurried after Impa, aware of the eyes of the soldiers who stood beside the pillars watching him with some curiosity. The Sheikah woman never slowed or looked back to see if he was coming, heading up a large sweeping marble staircase. She lead him through so many halls and corridors that Link's head began to spin, certain he'd never be able to remember the way through this place.

At last Impa slowed, opening a door and entering. Link followed her, looking around the room a bit dazedly. It certainly wasn't anything like his house in the Kokiri Foest, more elegant than anything he'd ever seen. There was a large four-poster bed made up with silk bed sheets, a mahogany desk, and a bookshelf stuffed with leather-bound books. It made him feel instantly uncomfortable and out of place.

Impa finished lighting the lamps and turned to him, arms folded across her chest. Is there anything that you require?

Link shook his head wordlessly, still looking awkward. No, there's nothing, thank you anyway.

She nodded in silence, suddenly looking more grave and serious. I'll tell you something now boy, if you intend to harm her Highness in any way, I will not hesitate to kill you.

His eyes narrowed, glittering like ice at her threat. If I intended to kill her Royal Highness I would have done it in the forest where no one would have caught me.

Impa glared back at him coldly. Do not trifle with me boy or I just might forget the Princess's command to keep you from harm.

Link stared back at her with a calm intensity that would have unnerved anyone with less courage than Impa. I won't forget, but I warn you now, do not underestimate me.

She only gave him another icy look before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind her. The young Hylian shook his head, collapsing in an armchair with a sigh. I don't know what I was thinking, he thought grumpily. I'm likely to get into more trouble here than I've ever gotten into before. Link stared broodingly into the fireplace, recalling Farore's words to him.

_You expect me to protect the Princess of Hyrule? Link repeated incrediously with a laugh. Being a Goddess, you know how I feel about women._

_She smiled slightly, shaking her head. Perhaps you are prejudice, but yes, I do know. Nevertheless, I need you to protect this girl. She has an important role to play in all of this, just as you do._

He sighed, shaking his head. What use could this girl be? The hours passed slowly, but he could not will himself to sleep in such an unfamiliar place. Sometime around midnight, he heard a soft scraping sound.

Link was on his feet at once, a dagger in his hand as he searched for the source of the sound. The bookcase in the corner of the room was sliding slowly to the side. His body as tense as a taunt bowstring, Link moved forward to get a better look at the opening.

Carrying a candle, clothed in a white nightdress with a light lavender robe over it, Princess Zelda stepped from the darkness, looking like an angel from the heavens. She started upon seeing him, azure eyes flickering to the dagger in his hand momentarily before returning to look into his eyes questioningly. Unless you intend to kill me, I don't think that's necessary, she said mildly.

Chagrined, he slipped the blade into its hidden sheath. You startled me your Highness, the warrior stated gruffly.

My apologies, Zelda responded quietly, stepping further into the room, shivering slightly. I wasn't sure if you were asleep or not, and I didn't want to disturb you if you were.How thoughtful of you Princess.

She glanced at him sharply, not sure if he was being sarcastic or not. Do you wish me to go? she demanded, bristling. If you do not wish to talk now, I will leave you.

Link gritted his teeth, but admitted to himself that he was being quite rude to her, and there was no reason for that. She hadn't done anything to him, yet. Forgive me, Your Highness, I'm merely tired and irritable. He bowed to her, therefore missing the frown that flickered briefly over her face.

You do not need to be so formal, Zelda said with a sigh, sitting gracefully in a chair opposite the one he had been seated in himself. Feel free to call me Zelda, unless it is in public.

He suppressed a scowl at her tone, returning to his seat. To what do I owe this late night visit?I should think it obvious, she answered, placing her candle on the table near her. We must speak about what it was that brought you here in time to save my life. Was it Lady Nayru?

Link watched her hold her pale hands near the fire to warm them, admiring the way the firelight illuminated her lovely features. Not directly. The request was brought to me by her sister, Lady Farore.

Zelda's bright eyes grew with excitement, leaning towards him. The Emerald Lady? It was she who came to you? When Link nodded, she became slightly more solemn. Then what Nayru told me is true; the Goddesses are walking among mortals again. She shifted her weight slightly in the chair, looking thoughtful. Pray, tell me why you have come to me.I should have thought that was obvious, Link said dryly. I came to save your life.But you have already done that, Zelda pointed out logically. Why then accompany me this far?

His cerulean eyes held her for a long moment. Because your life is in danger at this very moment milady, he stated with quiet certainty. I've been sent to keep you safe from the man of evil who dwells within your home.

A long silence pervaded between them for several long moments. Zelda stared back at him through the flickering light, her worst suspicions confirmed. It is as I feared, she said at last.

His brow furrowed. You know you're in danger, and you remain here? Link demanded incredulously, his eyes flashing. Do you enjoy taunting your enemy, or do you simply have a death wish?

Her sapphire eyes blazed as she glared at him. What would you have me do? she demanded heatedly. Challenge Ganondorf to a duel in the middle of the great hall? Or would you have me go into hiding like some frightened Princess of those countries outside Hyrule?

Link glared right back at her, disliking the way she demanded answers of him. As far as he was concerned, she was haughty and arrogant. If it were me, I would denounce him, then kill him and be done with it.But I'm not you, Zelda pointed out coldly. For one thing, I have no actual proof that he is dangerous, because he has not harmed me-

He laughed mockingly. Princess, what do you call tonight?

She scowled at him angrily for his interruption. He has not harmed me _directly_, she finished, putting an emphasis on the last word she uttered. And knowing him, he will be clever enough to have erased all signs of his involvement. And Secondly, I am no warrior. He would kill me easily if I were to have the audacity to challenge him to a duel.What? I thought the famed Princess of Hyrule was a sorceress! Link exclaimed it mock shock. Then I suppose the rumors of your powers are false, that you are just another helpless damsel in distress.

Zelda felt her temper boil over, despite the fact that she knew he was only trying to provoke her. How dare he taunt and mock her like this? The princess raised her right hand, palm facing up, and snapped her fingers. With a spark of light, a ball of purple fire appeared in her palm, illuminating her flashing blue eyes.

Link jerked back, unable to hide the startled look that crossed his face at the unexpected show of magic. Zelda continued to stare at him, the fire flickering within her cupped palm.

While I do possess powers, I'm afraid that they do not begin to rival Ganondorf's. She smiled, for once seeming amused by his reaction. Fear not Link, I'm not going to hurt you. The girl closed her slender fingers over the amethyst flame, extinguishing it. Sensing Link's discomfort and seeing a glint of fear in his eyes, she immediately regretted her actions. I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, she said softly.

He seemed to recover, shaking her head. Don't be. I deserved it. Deciding he'd had enough of verbal sparring, he returned to the original topic. I'm here to make sure nothing happens to you Zelda, and I take my orders from the Goddess seriously. But I hate to admit that I don't really have much of a plan. This is your home, not mine, so I will follow your lead.

She bit her lip, looking thoughtful. I suppose the best cover for you for right now would be that of either a servant, or a body guard in training. Zelda tapped a slim finger against her jaw. Of course, it would be considered improper for a woman to have a boy for a servant, not that I have ever been considered a proper Princess, but I believe that it would be better to lean towards the body guard disguise. We shall tell my father that you're Impa's apprentice, and that she has given you the task of watching over me.

Link cringed inwardly. _Somehow I don't think that Impa will like that very much_. What about Ganondorf?

Zelda hesitated for a brief moment, looking uncertain. He will be wary of you, she said at last, But I doubt he will think anything of it. I'm known to be odd in my decisions. She sighed, seeming suddenly weary. It is growing late. You will need your rest, as do I.

Zelda rose to her feet, picking her candle up once more. Link stood also, following her across the room to the opening that the bookcase had concealed.

Are there other secret passages like this in the Castle? he inquired, eying the dark corridor with interest.

She nodded, pulling her robe more closely about her to ward off the evening chill. Yes, but I'm the only one who knows where all of them are. My mother showed them to me before she died.Do you wish me to accompany you back to your room? Link asked reluctantly, realizing that he had to start worrying about her safety now that she was in his care.

Zelda shook her golden head, stepping into the opening. Thank you, but that's not necessary. This passage goes directly to my room, so there's no need to worry. She glanced at him over her shoulder, offering him a slight smile. Good night Link.

He bid the Princess good night in return, waiting until the bookcase had slid back into its proper place before deciding that it would be a good idea to attempt to get some sleep.


	5. Part Five: Confrontations

In the Hand of the Goddess

Disclaimer: No own.

A/N: Yikes! Jeez, I haven't updated for such a long time! &smacks self in head& Deepest apologies! I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten, and I hope you'll continue to read! Thanks very much!

Part Five: Confrontations

Ganondorf's fist was clenched, the only sign that something was bothering him. Otherwise, he was perfectly composed and relaxed, the ideal gentleman. He had been furious to see that the Princess Zelda had returned late last night, but unharmed. The Gerudo king frowned; he should have known that the assassins would not have been enough to get rid of that wretched royal brat.

"The Princess is late this morning," he remarked casually, glancing at the King.

The King chuckled softly, taking a sip of his orange juice. "She arrived rather late last night Lord Ganondorf. Impa sent word that she'll be down soon."

He nodded his head agreeably, but inwardly was growing impatient. _She seems to enjoy making a grand entrance,_ he though grumpily. _I must be more careful though; she seems to be the only one who suspects anything._

_&&&&&&_

"Your Highness, I must protest," Impa said heatedly, following closely behind Zelda. "You know absolutely nothing about this boy, nor anything about his intentions. I refuse to place you in his care."

Zelda heaved a sigh; she should have expected this. "Impa, I can assure you that he is not here to hurt me."

"And how can you be certain?" she demanded. "I will not allow this boy to be a body guard for you Princess!"

She whirled, her golden hair whipping her pink cheeks. "When the Goddess sends me a hero, I trust her judgment!" she snapped, eyes flashing. "And I am tired of having to justify my decisions!"

That remark caught Impa off guard. "A Goddess?" she murmured in surprise. "Milady, are you telling me that one of the golden Goddesses spoke with you?"

Zelda barely nodded, knowing that spies could be anywhere. "Now, will you trust me Impa?"

"Yes, Princess," the Sheikah woman replied with a sigh. "Now come, I expect Link is growing impatient. He doesn't seem used to waiting."

Zelda managed a smile, remembering his impatient nature from their talk the night before. "Then lets not keep him waiting."

"I explained to him what he is expected to do," Impa informed her as they walked down the stairs towards the great hall. "He seems to be a competent enough fighter, but still just a boy."

The 'boy' was waiting for them at the foot of the stairs, looking irritable and uncomfortable with his surroundings. Link still wore his forest clothing, but no longer the long sword, no visible weapons in sight. No sooner had the two women descended the stairs did he approach, bowing on one knee as elegantly as any courtier. Zelda was momentarily startled when he took her right hand and kissed it, murmuring "Your Highness."

"Rise please, Link," she requested, feeling awkward with this proud young man at her feet. She glanced at Impa helplessly, uncertain as to the change in Link's behavior.

"I took the liberty of giving him a few instructions early this morning," she murmured in Zelda's ear.

The Princess nodded uncomfortably. It bothered her to see Link acting like this with her, but she knew it was necessary for her to stay alive. "Let us go to breakfast," she announced, to keep the tone light.

Both Impa and Link bowed formally to her, following a close distance behind her. It took all of Zelda's training to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary as she swept into the dining hall, two bodyguards in tow. Both her father and the man seated at his side rose to greet her, and she curtsied in response.

"Good morning Zelda," the King said cheerfully, returning to his seat almost immediately.

"Good morning Father," she returned with a smile.

The Gerudo man with flaming red hair however, approached the young woman, kneeling and taking her hand as Link had done not long before. However, unlike Link, his touch made her feel ill. Zelda fought back the urge to cringe and yank her hand away as he kissed it, rising again.

"Good morning Princess. You look lovely this morning," he said smoothly, no sign of emotions on his face.

She nearly bit her tongue, forcing herself to remain sweet and pleasant. "Lord Ganondorf, you are too kind."

With as much grace as she could muster, Zelda drew her hand from his grip, moving quickly but elegantly to her place at her Father's side, her shadows positioning themselves behind her, Link on her right and Impa on the left.

There was an odd silence, and she could almost feel the eyes of her father and Ganondorf on her, glancing back at the two people who stood as silently as statues. Zelda pretended not to see the stares, picking up a cinnamon bun and setting it on her plate.

"How are you both today?" she asked cheerfully, giving a quick word of thanks to the serving girl who poured her a goblet of juice.

"Quite well dear," the King replied, still staring at Link who was gazing straight ahead, as if nothing were out of the ordinary, as if he followed a woman around everyday of his life.

Ganondorf had narrowed his golden eyes slightly, gazing at the young man. "Your Highness seems to have more than one guard this day."

The young woman glanced over at Link who gave her a wry look before his face became perfectly expressionless once more. _And so it begins,_ she thought wearily, keeping her face pleasant. "Why yes. Allow me to present Link, Impa's apprentice."

At her words, the young man took a step forward and inclined his head respectfully to both the King and Ganondorf before resuming his proper stance; both hands behind his back, his right hand clenching his left wrist, shoulders back, head up, eyes staring straight ahead.

"Ah, how nice," the King said slowly, a small frown furrowing his brow.

Ganondorf stared at them with his unwavering golden gaze, which both Zelda and Link met. "Another body guard, Your Highness? Certainly one is enough."

Zelda pretended to consider the matter, putting on her naïve Princess act. She cocked her head to the side, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Do you think so Lord Ganondorf? But I thought that after the attack on my carriage last night that more security would be best. Don't you agree?"

Link was carefully observing the Gerudo man's face during this, noting everything. He remembered what his friend Saria had told him, that a person's body never lies. Though for the most part, the expression on his face never faltered, Link watched other reactions, such as the way Ganondorf's left hand was slightly clenched, how his pulse in his neck raced, how his eyes had flashed momentarily with a deep hatred that caused the youth to shiver. It was not mere dislike that this foreigner felt for Zelda; what burned in his golden eyes was pure hatred.

"Of course, Milady," he answered smoothly, returning his attention to his own meal. "After all, nothing is more important than the safety of Hyrule's future ruler."

A shiver twisted its way up her spine, the young Princess feeling a sense of foreboding. She found that her appetite had diminished severely, and she merely picked at her meal. All the while, Zelda could feel the eyes of the silent young man on her, watching everything.

She was extremely relieved when she was able to excuse herself from the table. Zelda had to force herself to walk normally as she left the hall, Link and Impa following closely behind her. Once they were safely away from the chamber, she seemed to crumple, slender shoulders drooping.

"I'm afraid Impa," she whispered, placing a hand wearily to her brow. "He frightens me."

"He won't harm you whilst I live," the Sheikah woman stated in her gruff voice, stepping nearer to the girl. "If you wish Princess, we shall leave now and go into hiding."

"It would be the best thing to do," Link put in quietly. "Milady, one does not need magic to feel the evil intentions radiating from him. You are in danger here."

Zelda bit her lip, closing her eyes as she battled with her conflicting emotions. "I cannot," she whispered. Ignoring their protests, the Princess continued speaking in a low voice. "Fleeing would only instigate a chase, giving him a reason to pursue me. Besides, I cannot abandon my duties as Princess and my Father unless it becomes necessary."

Becoming intensely frustrated, Link stepped closer, ignoring the look Impa cast at him. "Are your duties more important than your life?" he demanded heatedly. "You are of no use to anyone dead!"

She whirled on him, eyes blazing with a fire that he found surprising. "At least I have a sense of responsibility!" Zelda glared at him, not noticing the restraining hand that Impa had placed on her shoulder. "I don't understand why you find it necessary to question everything I do! You may not respect me, but I am sick of having to justify myself to you in every conversation we have!"

"That is enough!" Impa broke in sharply, grabbing each young Hylian by their arms to get their attention. "Keep this up and soon the entire Castle will hear you both, revealing how much you are aware of!"

Zelda looked away, properly chagrined. She knew it was not right to engage in verbal sparring matches with this young man, but he irritated her to no end. "Forgive my foolishness Impa," she murmured, still avoiding meeting Link's eyes. "I fear I shall never be as wise as you."

Link remained furious and silent, and yanked his arm from Impa's grip. Free of her grasp, he folded his arms across his chest, ignoring the Princess as she spoke softly in apology. _Always the 'perfect' ruler,_ he thought in disgust. _She is too sweet; no one can possibly be this genuinely kind hearted. Her fake act sickens me!_ He was suddenly aware of Impa speaking, and glanced over at her. Zelda was gazing off into the distance, ignoring him as he was her.

"Aren't you going to apologize to her Highness?" The Sheikah's expression said that he had better, or else he would regret it, crimson eyes blazing as she stared at him. "As her protector," she continued, stressing the word, "you cannot allow personal feelings to get between you and your job. Apologize now."

He glared at Impa fiercely, cursing her under his breath as he glanced at Zelda. "My apologies, Your Highness," he managed to spit out, almost choking on the words.

Before the Princess could answer, her attendant cut in. "Thank you. Now young man, since I have agreed to allow you to protect the Princess, I would like to know exactly what you're capable of." A faint smile crept over Impa's usually stern features. "Princess, would you like to accompany us to the training grounds?"

&&&&&

Ganondorf drummed his finger on the window ceil as stared broodingly out at the land of Hyrule. _Soon you will be mine,_ he vowed silently, a smirk flickering briefly over his lips. His golden eyes narrowed as he watched the Princess and her two bodyguards walking through the main courtyard of the Castle where all the soldiers and guards were practicing their swordsmanship.

The Gerudo man frowned, his attention focused on the young man. Though he couldn't place his finger on it, there was something about the Hylian boy dressed in forest green that made him uneasy. The boy was young, the Princess's age; was he a lover of hers? Ganondorf dismissed the thought almost instantaneously. In the entire time he was at court, he had never seen the Princess give a hint that she was involved with anyone, nor shown any interest in any man. No, this boy was certainly a genuine bodyguard, that much was certain.

He turned from the window and retreated into his chambers. Why was he worried? No matter how good a swordsman the youth proved to be, he was no match for the magic that Ganondorf wielded. _He is not a threat,_ he decided at last as he sat down at his writing desk. _But that infuriating Princess Zelda certainly is. She does not fool me with her act; she suspects me of something, though she could not possibly have guessed my plan. There's no need to wait any longer._

Riffling through the pieces of parchment for a blank sheet and groping for a quill, Ganondorf grinned widely. _Soon all will be over and I shall have the power that should be rightfully mine._ He began to write on the paper, so deep in thought that he did not notice the flickering golden light that filled the room until a low voice behind him.

"Busy creating chaos Ganondorf?"

Startled, Ganondorf whirled with anger to see a familiar red haired woman standing behind him, this time clad all in crimson silk, as brilliant as fire. "You!" he spat contemptuously.

Din stared at him coldly, arms folded. "Me. You act surprised Ganondorf, surely you should have expected to see me again."

It was only common sense that kept him from attacking her, knowing that he would be dead before he could even move. "I had planned on it when I throw you and your sisters from your high seats," he growled, fists clenching.

His threatening words had little effect; the Goddess only raised a delicately arched eyebrow, appearing almost amused. "Bold words mortal," Din replied, her tone slightly mocking.

Her golden eyes flickered to the desk where the unfinished letter lay, and made a gesture with her fingers. The paper trembled, rising into the air and floating towards her. Ganondorf made a gesture of his own, and the parchment stopped in mid air, quivering.

"I beg your pardon, _milady,_" he said sarcastically, "but that is my personal correspondence." Beckoning sharply, the paper began to move back to him.

Din snapped her fingers commandingly, and the paper vanished before the Gerudo's fingers could brush it. The parchment reappeared in the Goddesses hands and she smoothed it out, her eyes boring into his with an icy light. "I'm afraid little Ganondorf that you have much more to learn about the rules of magic," she taunted condescendingly. "Learn them before you try to play in the real world."

Trembling with suppressed fury, Ganondorf could only watch as the slender woman seated herself on his bed, beginning to read the paper. _Just you wait; I'll get you first!_ He thought in his rage. _Right after I destroy that pathetic girl you Goddesses chose to be Princess!_

"My, you have been busy," Din commented scathingly as she waved the paper at him. "What nasty plans you have. I admire your imagination, but I cannot allow this." Ignoring his cry of rage, Din dropped the parchment to the floor where it burst into flames, consumed to nothing more than mere ashes.

She rose, stepping towards him, her celestial presence so intimidating that he cringed in spite of himself. "I will not allow you to bring your people into your evil plans. The Gerudo are innocent, and I won't allow them to be hurt."

Ganondorf threw back his head, laughing in disbelief. "You won't _allow _me? They are my people Din. You were the one who gave them to me to govern. I am their King, their lives are mine to do with as I please!"

A cold smile curled Din's lips as she stared back at him. "Very well then. You are no longer their King."

For a moment, Ganondorf stared at her, unable to comprehend what she had meant. But before long, her words sank in and he exploded. "You cannot do that! The Gerudo pay homage to _me!_ That is the law, the law that you yourself laid down! The lone male Gerudo is the King of the Gerudos!"

She did not flinch under his blazing gaze, as calm as ever. "Yes, but you will find that there is more to the law. In any circumstance, whether by his own people or by the Goddesses, if he is found unworthy of the position of King, he shall be removed and replaced with one more worthy." Din chuckled softly, seeming to enjoy every moment of taunting him. "Nabooru is far more worthy than you to lead them, though she is not my new Chosen. I have already spoken with her and placed her as the leader of the Gerudos. You have no more power there, Ganondorf Dragmire."

He was only able to gape at her wordlessly as the Goddess crossed the room to the balcony. Din's golden eyes scanned the courtyard and gave a slight smile of what he thought was triumph and satisfaction, but it was gone before he could really categorize it. She spun about, her crimson hair streaming through the air like a trail of liquid fire, her eyes shining mockingly.

"Have fun concocting more evil plans little Ganonforf," Din called disdainfully with a laugh before vanishing in a shimmer of air.

He screamed in rage before he could think, his fury exploding like a volcano as he cursed the Goddesses in his tantrum, ranting as he shrieked to the heavens. After a moment, Ganondorf managed to gain control of himself again, breathing heavily. All was not lost, though his plans had taken a small step back. Moving to the window, he gazed down, suddenly seized by a surge of inspiration that he should go down for a walk. After all, he did need some fresh air.


End file.
